themickfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzanne Whang
Suzzane Whang plays recurring character Dr. Frenkel on the first season of The Mick. She is an American television host, actor, comedian, radio host, published author, minister, writer, producer, and political activist. Career Whang hosted House Hunters from 1999 to 2007 on Home and Garden Television and had a recurring role as Polly the spa manager on NBC's drama Las Vegas. She made her television debut as a "Road Warrior" (remote correspondent) on the FX network's two-hour morning show Breakfast Time in the 1990s, and later co-hosted the network's Pet Department. In 2002, Whang won the Best Up & Coming Comedian Award at the Las Vegas Comedy Festival, for her controversial alter ego character, Sung Hee Park. Whang won the first annual Andy Kaufman Award at the 2004 New York Comedy Festival. She made a guest appearance on Criminal Minds in the episode, "Poison" in a brief cameo as a local TV reporter. Since January 2011, Whang has portrayed Carol Cheng, Brenda Barrett's wedding planner and rumored to have been involved with Franco, on the TV series General Hospital. In November 2011 Whang joined the cast of Don't Tell My Mother, a monthly storytelling event in which celebrities share true stories they'd never want their mothers to know. Personal Life On October 19, 2013, Suzanne married long-time boyfriend Jay Nickerson at The Church of St. Paul and St. Andrew in Manhattan. The two had met decades prior, working together in theatre. Gallery Suz.jpg Suz1.jpg Suz3.jpg Suz4.jpg Suz5.jpg Suz6.jpg Suz7.jpg Suz8.jpg Filmography * 1990: A Matter of Degrees as Student * 1992: HouseSitter as Moseby's Secretary * 1994: Personal fX: The Collectibles Show as Field Host * 1994: Personal fX: Breakfast Time as Road Warrior * 1996: Personal fX: The Pet Department as Co-Host * 1996: Fox After Breakfast as Road Warrior * 1999: VV.I.P as Diana Lu * 1998: New Attitudes as Co-Host * 2000: 18 Wheels of Justice * 2001: NYPD Blue as Dr. Kim * 2001: The Chronicle * 2001: The Norm Show as Woman #3 * 2002: The Practice as Foreperson * 2002: Robbery Homicide Division as Reporter * 2002: Strong Medicine as Dr. Sporich * 2002: Seoul Mates (short) as Sung Hee Park * 2003: Melvin Goes to Dinner as Extra * 2003: Date or Disaster as Sock Puppet Actor * 2004: The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story as Second Reporter * 2004: Still Standing as Patron * 2004: Ring of Darkness as Television Reporter * 2005 - 08: Las Vegas as Polly Nguyen * 2005: Nip/Tuck as Nurse Lee * 2005: Edison as Medical Examiner * 2005: Constantine as Mother * 2005: Two and a Half Men as Anesthesiologist * 2005: Now That's Funny (video) * 2005: Traci Townsend as Rosa * 2005: Fresh News (video short) * 2006: Brothers & Sisters as Carly * 2006: Material Girls as TV News Anchor * 2006: Cold Case as Mrs. Lee * 2006: Without a Trace as Linda Porter * 2006: Boston Legal as Juror # 1 * 2006: Criminal Minds as Reporter * 2009: Un-Broke: What You Need to Know About Money as Anchorwoman * 2009: Twice as Dead as Courier Person * 2010: The Secret Life of the American Teenager as Fern * 2011: General Hospital as Carol Cheng (January 2011 - pres) * 2014: From Here on OUT as Divina Sung Hee (series regular) * 2014: Hell's Kitchen as Herself (dining room guest) * 2015: Kingdom * 2017: The Mick as Dr. Frenkel External Links * * * Category:Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Adult Cast